User blog:Revival100/vocab notes
Emotions ________________________________ 1 Kindness – Gentle, Mind and Favorable 2 Happy – Ecstatic/Optimistic 3 Gentle – Compassionate/Sympathetic/Temperate 4 Energetic/Loud – Boisterous/Rambunctious 5 Scared/Fear – Petrified/Terrified/Horror 6 Sad/Depressed – Dismal 7 Contemplating Morbid Memories – Brooding 8 Creepy – Eerie/Menace/Ominous 9 Evil – Corrupt/Malevolent/Depraved 10 In Pain – Agony 11 Harsh – Astringent 12 Aggressive – Belligerent 13 Angry/Mad – Splenetic 14 No Courage – Cowardice 15 Intimidating – Daunting 16 Terrible/Awful – Appalling 17 Anxiety - Angst 18 Great Courage - Bravado 19 Sarcastic - Caustic 20 Boredom - Enni 21 Hard To Please - Fastidious 22 Failure - Fiasco 23 Social-Like - Gregarious 24 Clever - Scintillating 25 Someone Who Feels They Have Power To Do Anything - Omnipotent 26 Agitated - Fluster (ed) 27 Ill Tempered - Morose 28 Provok - Indignation/Antagonizing 29 Offence/Annoyance -Umbrage 30 Criticize Severely - Excoriate 31 To Praise - Extol 32To be frustrated - Vexation 33 Guilt - Remorse 34 Disgust/ Hatred - Abhor ________________________________ Movment ________________________________ 1 To Release Claws – Extract/Unsheathe 2 To Bring Claws Back – Sheathe/Withdrew (Withdraw) 3 To Back Away – Recede/Withdraw 4 Wrap Around – Entwine 5 Move Downward – Descend/Detrude 6 Fall - Gravitate 7 Move In A Spiral - Gyrate 8 Whirl Around - Pirouette 9 Turn Around - Revolve 10 A Liquid Pouring Out/Down – Cascade 11 Do Without Thinking – Instinctively 12 To Soothe – Appease 13 To Clean – Cleanse 14 Sway – Oscillate/Waver 15 Shift - Fluctuate 16 Leap – Ascend/Escalate 17 To Study – Examine/Scrutiny 18 Sit – Ensconce 19 Growl – Bellow/Snarl 20 To Hiss – Sibilate 21 Shaking Uncontrollably – Convulsing 22 Walk – Amble/Ambulate 23 Narrow – Constrict 24 Widen – Broaden ________________________________ Destructive ________________________________ 1 Scratch(es) – Scarification/Cleave 2 Cut/Wound – Laceration 3 Dig/Dug – Gouge(ed) 4 Blood – Sanguine Fluid 5 To Wound/Tear – Lacerate 6 Kick - Calcitrate 7 Suffer From Pain – Anguish/Torment/Excruciating 8 Opponent – Foe/Adversary 9 Paralyze/Not Able To Move – Incapacitated 10 Puncture - Bore 11 Slaughter - Decimate 12 Slam - Cudgel 13 Torn/Mangled – Lacerated 14 Dislocate – Disarticulate 15 Body - Carcass ________________________________ Terms ________________________________ Barbaric - savage Bloodthirsty - Benign - kind Cipher - cipher Combustion - ignite/burning of something Convulsed - contraction of muscles/shaking Deleterious - injuring/injured Excoriation - infected/infection Grotesque - gross Horrendous - horrible Indignant - needy Instantaneously - instantly Laceration - cut/wound/scratch Lethargic - slow/lazy Monolithic - powerful Murderous Nauseating - sick/sickening/disgusting Obscene - rude Omni'direction'al - reciving signials from all directions Oppressive Pendulous Thrashing Scintillating Spontaneously Thrashing Transgression Turbulent Virile sanguiany - blood thirsty impatious - walloped maw pristine Anatomy Shoulder Bones: Scapula (Supraspinous fossa) ✔ Spine Bones: Lumbar Vertebrae ✔ (Lower Spine), Dorsal Vertebrae ✔ (Upper Spine). Tail Bones: Caudal Vertebrae ✔, Sacrum ✔. Upper Haunch Bones: Ilium ✔, Tuber Sacrale ✘, Femur (Greater Trochanter) ✔, Ischium (Ischiatic tuberosity) ✔, Femur (Shaft/Lateral epicondyle) ✔, Patella ✔, Pubis ✘. (BACK) Leg Bones: Fibula (Lateral malleolus) ✔, Tibia (lateral condyle/tuberosity) ✔, Proximal Tarsal Bones (Calcaneus Tuberosity) ✔, Calcaneus ✔, Talus ✔, Metatarsals ✔. (FRONT) Leg Bones: Humerus ✔, Ulna ✔, Radius ✔, Lateral Epicondyle ✔, Coronoid Fossa ✔, Accessory Carpal ✔. will add to this as and when Category:Blog posts